The prior art within the field of discharging devices for flexible pouches comprises pouches having specific orifices welded to the poach before filling and sealing, said orifices having tearable closures or needles or other puncturing tools for penetrating a membrane of the closure.
The prior art discharging or docking devices do meet reasonable hygiene and aseptic standards but from a production point of view the known constructions imply higher cost due to an irrational manufacturing procedure needing for instance separate welding of orifice details.
Previously, pouches of the actual type have been manufactured in the traditional manner, i.e. pouches have been manufactured individually from blanks.
The use of a "hose" techniques for manufacturing pouches having an aseptic contents is for instance enclosed in Swedish Patent No. 455 044. Such techniques, however, makes use of a separate connector men%her for docking to the interior of the pouch.